Didžioji zylė
|tekstas1=Didžioji zylė, patinas |tekstas2=Didžioji zylė, patelė |tekstas3=Didžiosios zylės dėtis |tekstas4=Didžiosios zylės jaunikliai |plotis=260 |align=right |la=Parus major |video=260px|center|Didžioji zylė }} Didžioji zylė - Parus major Linnaeus, 1758, zylinių (Paridae) šeimos paukštis. * * * * Išvaizda Viršugalvis, gerklė ir pagurklis juodi, melsvo atspalvio spindesio. Nugarinė dalis gelsvai žalia. Skruostai balti. Pakaušyje balta dėmė. Sparnai melsvai pilki su šviesia skersine juostele. Kūno apatinė pusė geltona, tik gerklė, juostelė per krūtinės ir pilvo vidurį ir pauodegys juodi. Patelės kūno apatinė pusė gelsva, o ant krūtinės juoda juostelė ne tokia ryški. Sveria 16-17 g. Biologija Gyvena įvairiuose miškuose, priemiesčiuose, sodybose, pavieniuose medžiuose. Peri inkiluose arba uoksuose. Labai judri, aktyvi šviesiu paros metu. Žiemą skraido būriais po 5-10 individų. Vasarą patelės nakvoja lizduose, patinai - medžių šakose; žiemą - inkiluose, uoksuose, įvairiose angose. Balsas Gana įvairius: skardus pink pink (panašus į kikilio), tylus sit sit... ar teteterrrr. Giesmė - malonus, vienodas švilpimas titi-dė titi-dė. Lizdas Lizdą pradeda sukti balandžio antrojoje pusėje iš žaliųjų samanų, šerių, vilnos. Kiaušinius deda balandžio pabaigoje - gegužės pradžioje. Dėtį sudaro 8-12 ovalūs, balti ar balsvi su rudomis dėmelėmis kiaušiniai. Patelė peri 13-15 dienų. Išsiritusių jauniklių galva ir nugara apaugusi pūkų kuokštais. Lizdą jaunikliai palieka per 16-19 dienų. Apie 60% didžiųjų zylių per metus veda dvi vadas. Mityba Maistą renka medžių lajoje, ant žemės. Minta daugiausia vabzdžiais, taip pat augaliniu maistu. Žiemą labai dažnai lankosi lesyklose kur minta trupiniais, lašiniais, grūdais, sėklomis. Didžioji zylė - naudingas sodo paukštis, naikinantis kenkėjus. Paplitimas Paplitusi Eurazijoje nuo Atlanto vandenyno iki Ochotsko jūros. Šiaurėje arealas siekia Kolos pusiasalį, Baltąją jūrą, Pečioros aukštupį, Obės ir Jenisėjaus vidurupį, Stano kalnyną. Pietuose arealo riba eina Amūro vidurupiu, Mongolija, šiaurės Kazachstanu, Iranu, Artimaisiais Rytais, Viduržemio jūros regionu. Lietuvoje labai dažna rūšis, aptinkama ištisus metus. Čia peri, žiemoja. Dalis individų žiemą migruoja piečiau. Lietuvoje gyvena porūšis Parus major major. Literatūra * Lietuvos fauna. Paukščiai. V., 1991, T.2, p. 188-190. ISBN 5-420-00398-8. * Parus major. BirdLife International (2011) The BirdLife checklist of the birds of the world, with conservation status and taxonomic sources. Version 4. Additional information on this species. * 2011 IUCN Red List. The IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. * BirdLife Taxonomic Working Group * Parus major (Sibley and Monroe 1990, 1993) was split by Päckert et al. (2005) into P. major, P. minor and P. cinereus who also transferred P. bokharensis (Sibley and Monroe 1990, 1993) into P. major. The BirdLife Taxonomic Working Group supports the authors treatment of bokharensis because morphological, vocal and genetic differences are small, but the treatment of minor and cinereus as species is not followed owing to the authors own reservations about recognising cinereus as distinct from minor because of the minor morphological, vocal and genetic differences and due to uncertainty over taxonomic relationships in the westernmost Himalayan region which allows the possibility that major and bokharensis are connected to cinereus and cinereus to minor. Owing to this uncertainty it is not felt there is sufficient evidence to treat any of these taxa as distinct from major at the species level. Nuorodos * www.birdlife.lt Didžioji zylė * Lietuvos paukščių galerija Didžioji zylė * Lithuanian birds gallery BirdPix - Didžioji zylė Sistematika Išnašos